Sonic Guardians
by JustASonicFan
Summary: Mobius está protegido por guardianes desde que la vida en ella empezó a aparecer, sin embargo, una chica especial llega como una esperanza y apoyo, hasta que algo malo pasa... Sonic y sus amigos tendrán que cuidar de ella, y tal vez... de algo más. Una historia llena de acción, misterios, dudas, romances, pero sobre todo, aventura.
1. ¿Quiénes somos?

Mobius, un planeta lejano al nuestro, donde muchas historias han ocurrido en él. Protegido desde la existencia de vida en este planeta por mobianos, que son mejor conocidos por guardianes, quienes cada 100 años, heredan el puesto a otros jóvenes mobianos con habilidades especiales y con el pasar de los años, decidieron que sus "hogares" estuvieran en el cielo, para no ser descubiertos. A pesar de esto, los guardianes han perdido prestigio desde que una parte de la población ha conseguido poderes y habilidades por evolución, esto no los deja de hacer importantes; los guardianes se encargan y se comprometen a defender y amar a su planeta cuando éste se encuentre en un peligro de dimensiones ciclópeas. Puede haber guardianes de muchos elementos, agua, tierra, sonido, tiempo, clima, objetos especiales, entre otros, algunos más importantes que otros y no todos, se conocen entre ellos.

Un día, una chica realmente especial llega a Mobius, esta chica tiene muchas habilidades, es capaz de manejar el fuego, luz, tierra, aire, agua y sombra limitadamente, pero con entrenamiento ella se podría volver en una sola guardiana, la que defendiese al mundo junto con ellos como un apoyo extra, sus padres, accedieron a que ella viviera con los actuales guardianes elementales: Pyro, Photos, Geo, Aero, Hydro y Umbra, como entrenadores de nuestra chica, llamada Rainbow...  
Habían pasado 15 años, y nuestra ahora joven Rainbow ya tenía un entrenamiento medianamente aceptable, se le habían enseñado primero todas las costumbres, rituales, modales, asambleas; en fin, una infinidad de cosas que existen en la sociedad guardiana. Para que aprendiera a usar sus habilidades correctamente, era obligada a tomar clases con los catedráticos, quienes eran los mismísimos guardianes, sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, aún tiene dificultades para manejar sus habilidades.

Y así, es como comienza esta historia. Era una tarde pacífica en South Island, Umbra y Rainbow se encuentran en la sala de entrenamiento especial. Su catedrática, la guardiana de las sombras, cuyo nombre completo es Umbra the Wolf, ha sido reconocida por ser taciturna y misteriosa, por ello, muy poco se sabe de ella. Con Rainbow, desde el inicio de su entrenamiento fue autoritaria, entonces como lección de la clase, le pidió a Rainbow que aprendiese a manejar su propia sombra para así hacer clones, copiar formas y ocultarse en ella, al recibir estas indicaciones, ella quedó perpleja, no creyó tener el potencial para hacer eso, por lo que le pidió que explicase cómo podía hacer eso.

—Tienes que enfocarte bien en lo que quieres lograr —respondió.

—Lo siento, no creo poder hacerlo —dijo triste, ¿podemos empezar con algo más sencillo?

—Define sencillo —respondió molesta

—Quiero aprender a hacer bolas de energía, dispararlas…

Umbra no era capaz de entender a qué se refería ella, pero su rostro denotaba preocupación por no saber hacerlo, la miró a los ojos con un poco de desprecio mientras pensaba en cómo ayudarla.

—Cierra tus ojos, pon tu mente en negro, y piensa lo que quieres hacer. Escucha bien esto, así tiene que ser con todos tus poderes, tienes que concentrar muy bien tu energía y mente para lograr dominar tu poder, mientras no sepas coordinar ambas cosas, nunca lograrás mantener una postura correcta cuando estés en combate o peor aún, podrían matarte —explicó—. Aun no comprendo cómo has aprendido a manejar otros elementos y con este tienes demasiadas complicaciones.

—Sólo deja que lo intenté yo sola, me pone nerviosa que estés observando todo lo que hago —excusó—.

La guardiana se retiró de la sala deseándole suerte con su decisión, al caminar por el pasillo de los cuartos se encuentra con el guardián del aire Aero the Owl, considerado como alguien relajado e ingenuo, pero sabio, él tiene una relación más estrecha con la aprendiz, por lo que se preocupó al saber cómo actuaría Umbra durante el entrenamiento, al verla no dudó en preguntarle y ella sólo le respondió que necesitaba practicar. Aero sabía que el resultado de eso era por no haberla entrenado desde que era una niña y se lo reprochó a Umbra, lo cual no le agradó en lo absoluto y argumentó que aquella decisión era para evitar que anduviera "en malos pasos", discutieron como usualmente lo hacen, eran polos opuestos, en medio de la discusión escucharon golpes fuertes a lo lejos, ambos se miraron a los ojos y decidieron alertar a los demás guardianes —que vivían en ese lugar— con un micrófono, los golpes se acercaron a la sala de entrenamiento y al escucharlo Umbra corrió, al entrar encuentra un hoyo enorme en la pared y a Rainbow siendo forzada a estarse quieta por un robot tosco mientras ella grita desconsoladamente, la guardiana intenta detenerlo pero pocos segundos después el robot salta, ella se dispone a hacer lo mismo pero una mano se pone en su hombro como seña de detenerla, al voltear ve que es el guardián de la luz, Photos the Lion, mientras él disiente con la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —exclamó alterada—, ¡Debemos ayudarla!

Photos no respondió, en vez de eso, sonrió sutilmente, acto que disgustó a Umbra.

—En un rato te lo diré —dijo suavemente—, tenemos que ver a Aero.

Mientras, con Rainbow, pudo zafarse del robot pero se pierde durante la caída, cuando ambos aterrizan en el suelo de una zona boscosa, el robot empieza a perseguirla durante varios minutos, en todo este tiempo intentó hacer el poder de esconderse en su sombra –que aprendió durante el poco tiempo de entrenamiento sola-, y sorprendentemente, funcionó, haciendo que el robot perdiera su rastro, alejándose rápidamente de aquel lugar.

—Vaya, perdí al robot —se dijo a sí misma, cansada—, ¿dónde estoy? Sólo hay árboles… Será mejor que continúe caminando.

Caminó durante varias horas, hasta que el sol se escondió, se encontraba demasiada agotada, utilizar aquel poder de manera apresurada la debilitó, tenía hambre, así que pensó que lo más conveniente era ir a dormir, aunque fuese debajo de un árbol; se acomodó lo más que pudo, puso unas hojas encima de ella y durmió.

Los guardianes se encontraban preocupados por ella, Aero más que nadie, así que fue a la máquina global y lo único que debía hacer para localizarla era poner una foto de ella, al encontrarla inmediatamente se dispuso a ir a buscarla, pero Photos lo detuvo.

—Sé que estás preocupado por ella, pero piénsalo, es su oportunidad para que determine lo que le hemos enseñado —dijo tranquilo.

—¿No crees que es peligroso para ella?

—Estoy seguro de que sabe cuidarse sola, ya tiene 15 años y seguimos tratándola como si tuviera 7, si las cosas salen mal, la traemos de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?

—No estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero supongo es buena idea, sólo te advierto —dijo serio—, si tu plan provoca problemas en la asamblea, tú te harás cargo de toda la responsabilidad.

—Tranquilo, yo me haré cargo.

Photos era un guardián reconocido por ser tranquilo, optimista, responsable, pero terco. Aero se sigue preocupando por ella, la conoce, sabe que es insegura, pero no le queda remedio y se resigna ante la idea del león y decide por ir a descansar.

* * *

NOTAS:

\- Los nombres de los guardianes provienen de las kinesis que cada uno maneja, excepto por Rainbow.

\- Los "concept art" de los personajes (dígase, guardianes y Rainbow) estarán próximamente publicados en mi DeviantArt "JustASonicFan", al igual que el cover de la historia (el cual ya está publicado sin letras).

\- Las especies de los guardianes serán de acuerdo a las kinesis que ellos manejan, es decir, un animal que sea reconocido por cierto elemento, como en el caso de Aero el cual es un búho, por mencionar especie de ave nada común en la serie de Sonic.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

Me di la tarea de corregir los capítulos, con el error de escribir todo en modo "Script", ahora cambia a ser narrado.

Al releer la historia, me he percatado de que algunos elementos se me olvidó mencionarlos, y pido disculpas por ello, procuré detallar un poco más este capítulo y así será con los siguientes.


	2. ¿Y ella quién es?

Era una mañana tranquila para Sonic y sus amigos; Tails, como usualmente lo hace, modificaba y arreglaba algunas de sus máquinas; Amy y Cream preparaban el desayuno juntas; Knuckles se encontraba en Angel Island, protegiendo a la _Master Emerald_. Sonic se encontraba sin hacer nada, descansando en la rama de un árbol, hasta que de repente Tails se comunica con él mediante un transmisor que tiene en muñeca por donde puede ver mediante una pantalla pequeña su rostro y lo llama por su nombre gritando, Sonic se altera un poco y pregunta qué ocurre.

—No es grave, pero necesito que encuentras una _Chaos Emerald_ que se encuentra cerca de ti, y de favor la traigas a mi taller —dijo tranquilo.

—¿Para qué la necesitas? —preguntó curioso.

—Necesito un poco de su energía para terminar con mi proyecto, verás, hice un potenciador para el _Tornado X_ , si en algún momento la avioneta deja de tener gasolina podremos seguir volando poco tiempo por la energía de la _Chaos Emerald,_ siempre y cuando sea una emergencia, nunca sabemos qué puede llegar a pasar.

—De acuerdo Tails, no hay problema, veré qué puedo hacer — mira al transmisor y mostrándole su puño derecho con el pulgar arriba.

—Gracias Sonic, nos vemos en un rato.

Ambos cortan la transmisión y Sonic se baja del árbol dando un salto para aterrizar en la tierra, se estira un poco para calentar los músculos y en pocos minutos empezó a correr lento, buscaba en varios arbustos, árboles y rocas, tenía que concentrarse para sentir la energía que irradiaba la esmeralda, después de caminar un poco sintió la energía particular de la esmeralda, siguió por medio de su instinto y en poco tiempo la encontró: la _Chaos Emerald_ de color cyan, —Bien, así que aquí estás— se decía a sí mismo. Al terminar su frase, Sonic se percata de un pequeño murmullo que no se encontraba lejos de él, creyó que se trataba de alguien que se encontraba herido y al seguirlos se encuentra con Rainbow, quien seguía dormida aún después de su persecución. Sonic quedó un poco sorprendido puesto que la ropa que vestía ella era extraña, un tanto antigua, para la época en la que estaban, incluso sólo llevaba un par de sandalias simples, se quedó viéndola por unos segundos y al dudar un poco, se decidió llevarla con él a la estación, a fin de cuentas, si no tenía nada podía irse; la tomó en sus brazos, una por debajo de las rodillas y otra en su nuca, esto lo extrañó un poco porque aun después de esto, no despertó, siendo así, emprendió su caminata al taller de Tails.

Al llegar el pequeño zorrito de dos colas quedó confundido, sólo le había pedido una esmeralda y trajo algo más, una chica que nunca había visto.

—Sonic, ¿quién es ella?

—No tengo idea, cuando encontré la esmeralda, escuché murmullos y era ella, creo que está lastimada porque a pesar del ajetreo no ha despertado pero está consciente, algunas veces dice cosas sin sentido.

—No quiero más pastel, ya no más Aero —dijo murmurando, Sonic y Tails ante esto voltean a verla extrañados.

—Parece que está en un buen sueño —comentó riendo un poco—, sea quien sea, parece estar muy cansada y a juzgar por las prendas que lleva parece que escapó o se perdió.

—Tails —dijo mientras miraba a la chica y sin apartar su vista—, ¿crees que sea buena idea si la dejamos en la estación?

—¿Por qué que la pregunta? No creo que haya algún inconveniente.

—Lo sé, es sólo que Amy se pondrá celosa y sabes que eso me desagrada.

—Sí, pero tienes que ignorar eso, es por el bien de la chica.

—Sí… —dijo pensativo—, la llevaré a un cuarto, ya veré cual.

—Vale, me dices después cómo se encuentra —dijo sonriente el zorro.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a su mejor amigo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, y Tails regresó a su trabajo. Sonic al llegar a la sala principal de la estación se encontró con Amy y Cream, quienes estaban limpiando unas cosas, Amy, cómo el erizo tenía provisto, se acercó molesta hacia él cuestionando sobre la chica que llevaba en sus brazos, mientras que Cream sólo estaba confundida.

—Oh, ¡pero si es Sonic! —gritó de manera sarcástica— ¿se puede saber quién es ella?

—Calma Amy —dijo con voz serena— con gusto te diría pero la verdad no lo sé, estaba a punto de llevarla a enfermería, me parece que está cansada. Les explicaré lo ocurrido allá.

Los 3 se dirigieron a la enfermería, en ella se encontraban 10 camas y Sonic recostó a la chica en una de ellas, Amy empezó a examinar su cuerpo para revisar si tenía alguna herido, pero a sus ojos no había absolutamente nada.

—Sonic, no encuentro nada, ni siquiera raspones, ¿no vivía por donde la encontraste?

—¿Qué haría durmiendo en medio del bosque? Además sus ropas parecen antiguas…

—Sonic tiene razón señorita Amy, una vez leí un libro sobre la historia Mobiana, vi esta vestimenta y es de cerca de 500 años.

—Rayos —expresó sorprendida—, Sonic, ¿cómo la encontraste?

—Bueno, Tails me pidió que buscará una esmeralda que estaba como a 500 metros de la estación, y cuando la encontré escuche los pequeños murmullos que venían de ella, por lo que creí que traerla sería una buena idea —repitió una vez más, lo ocurrido, dando un suspiro final.

—Aero eres un idiota… —murmuró de nuevo.

—¿Quién es Aero? —preguntó la pequeña coneja.

—Van dos veces que lo menciona, debe ser alguien cercano a ella.

—¿Y si buscamos a Aero para saber quién es ella? —propuso Amy.

—¿Cómo planeas encontrarlo? —Sonic se mofó de Amy ante su pregunta.

—Lo mejor será que la dejemos hasta que despierte, revisaré su estado cada hora, si despierta les aviso —dijo Cream.

Ambos erizos asintieron, Sonic regresó con Tails para ver si podría ayudar en algo mientras que Cream y Amy —quien se propuso a quedarse con la conejita— se quedaron con Rainbow esperando a que despertase para conseguir respuestas.

* * *

NOTAS:

\- Esta estación fue idea de Tails y Sonic para que todos estén un poco más unidos como amigos, cada quien tiene su propio cuarto y se podría decir que la estación es de un tamaño bastante grande, por ello recorrer un cuarto a otro puede llegar a ser tardado si no eres rápido.

\- Por supuesto, algunos de los personajes no siempre viven o duermen en la estación, situaciones que se explicarán más adelante con los demás personajes, tal es el caso de Knuckles, quién se encuentra en Angel Island protegiendo la Master Emerald o al menos intentándolo.


	3. Despertando

Habían pasado ya 3 horas desde que las chicas permanecían cuidando de Rainbow y por ende, ambas empezaron a aburrirse, porque lo que Amy decidió retirarse, pero ya eran las 8 de la noche y quería hacer algo más interesante, se disculpó con la conejita por retirarse y esta acepto sus disculpas, Amy caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la enfermería, mientras que Cream comenzaba a sentir somnolencia. Pasaron al menos 30 minutos para que el esperado acontecimiento se hiciera presente, Rainbow despertó de golpe, dando un grito de susto, como si de una pesadilla se hubiese tratado, esto hizo que la joven coneja despertara sus sentidos sorprendiéndose de lo ocurrido, Rainbow exaltada comenzó a cuestionar viendo a Cream a los ojos.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Es difícil de explicar, estamos en South Island, un poco alejados de la sociedad —explicó Cream.

—No estoy lejos… —habló para sí misma y después alzó la voz— Pero ¿qué es este lugar? Parece una prisión…

—Esta estación no tiene mucho que la construimos, tiene 4 meses, aún faltan arreglar y pintar cuartos ¡como este!

—Espera —dijo pensativa, ignorando un poco lo que dijo Cream— ¿tú me trajiste aquí?

—No, fue el señor Sonic…

—¿Qué? —sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa— ¿estás hablando de Sonic the Hedgehog?

—¡Sí! —dijo Cream confundida y a la vez alegre— ¿lo conoces?

—He escuchado sobre él.

Rainbow es interrumpida por Amy, quien al haber escuchado el grito que Rainbow pegó hace un par de minutos se dirigió corriendo a la enfermería, abrió de la puerta bruscamente con su martillo _Piko Piko_ lista para dar un golpe a quien se interpusiera.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! Escuché un grito —dijo mirando por todos lados con una mirada amenazante.

Pero al voltear a ver a Cream se percató de que la chica por fin había despertado, viendo el error que cometió intenta disculparse con Rainbow de una manera insistente.

—¡Lo siento de verdad! Debí haberte dado una mala impresión, es sólo que no pensé que fueses tú. Mi nombre es Amy Rose, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi… nombre es Rainbow the Lynx —exclamó un tanto temerosa.

Cream y Amy voltean a verse mutuamente con una mirada confusa.

—¿Qué hace una especie de lince en South Island? Creí que vivían en Spagonia* —expresó Amy.

—Nací en Spagonia, pero no vivo ahí, al parecer no vivo lejos de ustedes.

—¿Cómo es que no te hemos visto por aquí? —preguntó Cream.

—Eh —respondió Rainbow, pero su mirada reflejaba inquietud—, quisiera decírselos pero no puedo, debo tener confianza en ustedes, lo siento, agradezco su hospitalidad y todo pero, en verdad debo irme.

—Rainbow, ya van a ser las 9, ¿segura que quieres irte a estas horas? Te recomiendo que te quedes esta noche y te podrás ir en la mañana, ¡más descansada! —ofreció Amy.

—Está bien —dijo pensativa pero sonriente—, acepto la oferta.

—En ese caso, ¡vamos a cenar! Mi mamá preparó la cena —ofreció Cream— ¿vienes Rainbow?

Rainbow asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama donde toda la plática se había llevado a cabo, todo el tiempo que estuvo acostada hizo que fuese una dificultad para moverse pero al caminar unos pasos recuperó el equilibrio y movilidad. Las 3 chicas se dirigieron a la cocina que estaba junto al comedor; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge y Vainilla ya se encontraban cenando, al escuchar los pasos de las chicas todos voltearon a verlas y se sorprendieron porque la chica despertó pronto, sin problemas. Todas ellas se sentaron, Rainbow un poco incómoda por la situación evitó hacer contacto de ojos con todos, hasta que Sonic le habló.

—¡Así que por fin has despertado! Mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog —le dijo el erizo azul sonriente, como siempre y con su dedo pulgar arriba—.

—¡Tú eres Sonic! —exclamó sorprendida y extendiendo su mano— Nunca te había visto en persona, es un verdadero placer conocerte.

—Yo soy Miles Prower —comenzó a hablar Tails—, pero todos me dicen Tails, soy el mejor amigo de Sonic.

—¡Oh, qué descortés fui! —expresó Cream— Olvidé decirte mi nombre, soy Cream the Rabbit y ella es mi amada mamá Vainilla the Rabbit, ¡tengo un chao llamado Cheese pero supongo ya ha de estar durmiendo!

—Yo soy Knuckles the Echidna,

—Y yo soy Rouge the Bat —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos —dijo mientras intentaba ocultar su pena—, pero sólo me vengo a quedar aquí hasta mañana…

-—¿Cuál es la prisa? Ni siquiera nos has dicho tu nombre… —cuestionó Rouge.

—¡Lo lamento, lo olvidé! Mi nombre es Rainbow the Lynx.

—Un poco inusual ver linces en el sur —Dijo Knuckles, con el bocado en la boca.

—Como le expliqué a Amy y Cream, nací en Spagonia pero actualmente vivo cerca de aquí.

—¿Cómo es que provienes de Spagonia teniendo esa vestimenta? Parece un poco antigua… —agregó Tails,

—Bueno —contestó nerviosa tratando de excusarse— Es… ¡mi estilo! Me agrada el estilo antiguo, es libre…

—De la moda, lo que te acomoda —dijo Rouge haciendo referencia a la frase típica— Me gusta cómo te sienta ese estilo, se ve natural en ti.

—A todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí Rouge? ¿No tenían un trabajo? —cuestionó el equidna mientras que Rainbow se relajó.

—Me mandaron a descansar a mí, el otro tiene un "trabajito" importante, y qué mejor que pasarla con ustedes chicos, y contigo Echidna tonto —explicó y al final guiñó el ojo al echidna, este sólo se sonrojó un poco.

Mientras los más veían como Rouge y Knuckles se molestaban uno a otro como usualmente lo hacen, Sonic y Amy hablaban en voz baja, había un problema, el único cuarto disponible era el de Shadow, ya que él era el único que no se encontraba y los cuartos de Silver y Blaze se encuentran cerrados con llave. Bajo esta pequeña discusión, ambos acordaron dejarla quedarse en el cuarto de Shadow, sin tener más opciones disponibles. Ya casi todos estaban a punto de acabar su comida, Rainbow realmente no hablaba con nadie y por lo incómoda que estaba sólo picaba la comida, se la pasó comiendo despacio todo el tiempo con comida en la boca. Cuando ya todos habían acabado, se levantaron de las sillas y Gemerl empezó a recoger todo de la mesa llevándolo a la cocina. Rainbow se quedó observando por unos minutos, bajó la mirada para después dirigirse una vez más a la enfermería, sin embargo después de dar unos pasos y de que Sonic se percatara de esto, él puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rainbow, haciendo que volteara a verlo con una mirada apenada, para que después empezaran a caminar hacia el cuarto de Shadow. Sonic después de esta acción le dice.

—No creo que quieras dormir en esa sala, tenemos todavía un cuarto de sobra, si gustas quedarte ahí claro —dijo sonriente.

—De acuerdo —aún después de dudar un poco sobre su respuesta, pues sabía que sería el cuarto de alguien más— dormiré ahí, aun cuando no te conocía no sabía que eras tan amable, al igual que todos tus amigos.

—Bueno, estamos un poco alejados de la sociedad así que si alguien llega a perderse por aquí y llega a la estación con gusto lo recibimos —dijo alzando el pulgar, para después señalar el cuarto de Shadow— este será tu cuarto por esta noche, ¡espero descanses! Nos vemos mañana en la mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Sonic.

Rainbow al entrar al cuarto, se sorprende al ver todo demasiado ordenado y acogedor, en un principio no quiso desordenar nada, aunque al final tuvo que admitir que tenía que hacerlo, se acostó en la cama, y a los pocos minutos de cerrar los ojos, cayó dormida.

* * *

Bueno chicos! Tal vez notaron que hay un asterisco en Spagonia, quisiera aclarar que estos asteriscos indicarán unas notas de mi parte como autora, estén un poco pendientes de los demás capítulos porque apenas aprendí que las notas se podían poner aparte de la historia, ja...

En fin, volviendo con el asterisco

Con todo esto de que Rainbow proviene de Spagonia...

1.- Me guié en el mapa de Sonic Unleashed, más específicamente, uno que se encuetra en internet y FanFiction me recorta la liga... quisiera enseñarselos, buscaré una manera de ponerlo. En ese caso mejor busquen "sonic unleashed map" y es el que se llama "Sonic World Map".

2.- ¿Por qué Spagonia? Los linces por lo que leí provienen en su mayoría por la parte de Norteamérica, Spagonia en el mapa representaría esa parte, como South Island se encuentra en el sur, hay una gran diferencia de distancia, por eso las reacciones de los personajes.

3.- ¿Por qué un lince? No sé, me gustan los linces.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y si les gustó no olviden darme un review y corregirme o preguntarme sobre una que otra duda :)

Se despide, JustASonicFan


	4. Oh, sorpresa

Todos estaban platicando en la sala de estar principal sobre Rainbow, algunos no parecían congeniar mucho con ella y otros pues, simplemente les daba igual…

 **Sonic:** Escuchen, sé que a muchos tal vez no les agrade la idea de alguien nuevo en la estación, pero puede que ella se quede, si es que no conseguimos dar con su familia o lugar de procedencia.

 **Amy:** Yo no quiero que ella se quede…

 **Rouge:** ¿Por qué Amy?

 **Amy:** Su vestimenta y apariencia, no sé, no me dan buena espina.

 **Knuckles:** No ha demostrado ser alguien mala, no creo que haya porque temerle.

 **Cream:** Es cierto, el tiempo que estuve con ella fue muy amable, incluso cuando estaba alterada.

 **Tails:** Creo que mañana en la mañana tendríamos que preguntarle de donde viene, o si podemos hacer algo para que regrese, es difícil tener un nuevo miembro aquí siendo que ya no hay cuartos…

 **Sonic:** Si quieren que ella se vaya será mejor ser amable con ella, no queremos llevarnos una mala apariencia, así que chicos, está decidido, buscaremos su hogar.

De repente, entra por la puerta principal quién menos quisieran ni esperaban que estuviera ahí… Así es, Shadow.

 **Shadow:** _(Entrando por la puerta un poco confundido)_ Buenas… ¿noches? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí reunidos?

 **Rouge:** Creo que la pregunta sería para ti, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿El comandante no te dijo que tenías un trabajo?

 **Shadow:** Al final me dijo que fuera a descansar porque se podía aplazar el trabajo.

Esto por supuesto, puso nervioso a Sonic y Amy, puesto que anteriormente mandaron a Rainbow a dormir al cuarto de Shadow; ambos sólo se quedaron viendo con gestos de preocupación, no podían hacer absolutamente nada, sólo esperar a que Shadow se diera cuenta de que alguien más dormía en su cama, y que no los matara…

 **Sonic:** _(Con tono nervioso)_ Eeeh, ¡Shadow! ¿por qué no te quedas un rato conviviendo con todos nosotros?

 **Shadow:** Mmm… de alguna manera, me gustaría, pero me siento cansado, creo que mejor iré a descansar.

Rouge se había dado cuenta de que Sonic y Amy (más que nada Sonic) intentaban detener a Shadow para no ir a dormir, ella ya había adivinado qué era lo que habían hecho, tal vez si ella intentaba detenerlo podía lograrlo, pero era cuestión de tiempo para ir a dormir.

 **Rouge:** Oh vamos Shadow, tiene mucho que no estamos todos reunidos.

 **Shadow:** Lo siento, de verdad quiero irme.

 **Rouge: ¿** Aunque sea un ratito?

 **Shadow:** _(ya un poco confundido y molesto)_ Hablo en serio, quiero irme.

 **Amy:** Creo que si Shadow quiere irse, no somos nadie para detenerlo.

 **Shadow:** Hpmh, hasta mañana.

Shadow comienza a irse por el pasillo de los cuartos, Sonic estaba más nervioso que nunca por lo que pudiera pasar.

 **Sonic:** _(Alterado)_ ¿Amy, por qué hiciste eso?

 **Amy:** Tú y yo sabemos que se va a dar cuenta tarde o temprano, se iba a molestar más porque lo detuviéramos que por ella.

 **Tails:** No me digan, ¿dejaron a Rainbow en el cuarto de Shadow?

 **Sonic:** Agghh, sí, no podíamos mandarla a ese cuarto todo gris que se hace pasar por enfermería…

 **Knuckles:** Sólo esperemos que Shadow no lo tome mal.

 **Rouge:** Presiento que no lo hará, Shadow ya no es agresivo, bueno, ya no tanto…

 **Sonic:** Eso no me ayuda…

Pasaron un par de minutos y Sonic estaba lleno de nervios y preocupación, hasta que Shadow sale por el pasillo, con una mirada neutral pero igual de notaba su molestia, entonces exclamó.

 **Shadow:** Hay una mujer en mi cuarto…

 **Sonic:** _(de nuevo, nervioso)_ Ooooh… ¡Sorpresa!

 **Shadow:** ¡¿Sorpresa?! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Hay una mujer durmiendo en MI CUARTO, EN MI CAMA.

 **Sonic:** Lo siento Shadow, de hecho de ella estábamos hablando cuando tú llegaste, lo que pasa es que ya no había cuartos para que ella se quedara durmiendo y los de Silver y Blaze están cerrados con llave, ¡pero sólo será por esta noche!

 **Shadow:** ¿Y dónde se supone que dormiré yo?

 **Rouge:** En la enfermería…

 **Shadow:** ¿Es en serio?

 **Rouge:** No hay de otra, a menos que quieras compartir cuarto.

 **Shadow:** … Iré a la enfermería, adiós.

Shadow se va directo a enfermería, sin argumentar nada más. Al parecer el cansancio lo tenía bastante agotado.

 **Sonic:** Eso fue… fácil…

 **Rouge:** Te dije que no se iba a molestar.

 **Tails:** Shadow de verdad es un poco raro…

 **Cream:** Creo que deberíamos ir todos a dormir, ya mañana nos ocuparemos de Rainbow.

 **Vainilla: ¡** Hasta mañana chicos!

 **Los demás: ¡** Hasta mañana!

Como era de esperarse, todos se fueron a sus cuartos para prepararse e ir a dormir, en unas cuantas horas, todos se encontraban durmiendo… Excepto Rainbow, que en su preocupación de perder muchas cosas se encontraba en un insomnio.

 **Rainbow:** _(pensando en voz baja)_ ¿Qué pasa si los demás guardianes no me quieren de vuelta? ¿Y si nunca me buscan? No… no… no… ¡No quiero perderlos! Son los únicas personas cercanas a mí, ¿Y si no lo soy para ellos?, será mejor que deje de pensar en estas cosas… pero es que los chicos de aquí no parece que les agrado, puede que me quede a vivir a fuera…

Entre todo ese mar de pensamiento, llegó un momento en que se quedó dormida, todo el problema empezaría la mañana siguiente...

* * *

NOTAS:

\- Intento de verdad, LO POSIBLE para que los personajes no varíen a las personalidades que tienen en los videojuegos.

\- NO pondré personajes de Comics, ni de series de television, los únicos personajes resaltables son Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Cream y su madre Vainilla; puede que en uno que otro momento llegue a meter otro tipo de personajes (como relativos).


	5. Una despedida

Llegó la hora, eran las 5:00 a.m y el despertador de Shadow sonó provocando que Rainbow se despertara, obviamente esto alteró a Rainbow y no le permitió seguir conciliando el sueño, no le quedó de otra más que el levantarse, vestirse e irse de la estación.

 **Rainbow:** _(quejándose)_ Es que en serio ¿quién se levanta a las 5 de la mañana todos los días? _(mientras se viste observa el cuarto)_ Quien sea dueño de este cuarto, lo tiene muy ordenado y limpio… Bien, será mejor que no haga ruido y así no despertar a los demás.

Rainbow tendió la cama, acomodó las cosas como creyó haberlas encontrado para entonces salir de ahí y dirigirse a la salida de la estación, y así fue por supuesto, pero alguien más también se había levantado y estaba sentado en el árbol con una mirada pensativa sin ver a nada específicamente, claramente cuando Rainbow salió su mirada se centró en ella, y sí, estamos hablando de Shadow, sin embargo no hizo ni dijo nada sólo volvió a sus pensamientos. Rainbow de alguna manera se sentía rara porque a él no lo había visto, haciendo que ella pensara que él no vivía en la estación y que era algún tipo de mobiano sin hogar, como un gesto amable ella se acercó y le preguntó

 **Rainbow:** Disculpe, ¿usted vive por aquí?

 **Shadow:** Vivo en donde tú dormiste.

 **Rainbow:** ¿En serio? ¡Lo siento! No creí que fuese tu cuarto, ¿entonces te dejé afuera toda la noche? ¡De verdad lo-¡

 **Shadow:** No dormí afuera, siempre me levanto a esta hora, supongo que mi alarma te despertó.

 **Rainbow:** Oh… bueno, igual lo siento por quitarte tu cuarto.

 **Shadow:** No importa, no fue tu culpa.

 **Rainbow:** Cierto… Me voy, adiós.

Ambos no se conocían, Shadow no tenía ni siquiera la intención de conocerla y Rainbow sabía que no lo iba a volver a ver, de todas formas se sintió extraña al verlo, como si de algún lado lo conociera, pero ignoro todos esos pensamientos y se dirigió a buscar su antigua casa… Y aun así pasaron varias horas sin tener pistas ni nada que la guiara, empezó a sentir soledad y desesperación al ver que los guardianes no la habían buscado o intentaran contactar con ella, decidió sentarse debajo de un árbol y esperanzarse de que hubiese una señal.

Por otra parte, ya eran las 8 de la mañana y Sonic fue al cuarto de Shadow a despertar a Rainbow, entonces tocó la puerta.

 **Sonic:** Oye Rainbow, ya es hora de levantarse.

No escuchó ninguna respuesta, por lo que abrió la puerta y quedó preocupado al ver que ella no estaba, entonces recordó que Shadow tiene una alarma a las 5:00 a.m., Sonic creyó que ella estaría en algún lado de la estación por lo que se dispuso a buscar, corrió por todo el lugar sin éxito alguno, en un estado de preocupación más grande decidió alertar a los demás, esto claramente llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo la de Shadow.

 **Sonic:** Rainbow se fue chicos, y al parecer desde temprano, ¡tenemos que encontrarla!

 **Shadow:** ¿Te refieres a una chica de color blanco con ojos azules?

 **Sonic:** Sí, ¿la viste?

 **Shadow:** Salió desde muy temprano.

 **Sonic:** ¡¿Y por qué no la detuviste?!

 **Shadow:** No sé nada de ella, ¿por qué la detendría?

 **Sonic:** Aaagh, no importa, tenemos que empezar a buscarla, y eso te incluye a ti Shadow.

 **Shadow:** No prometo nada.

 **Sonic:** ¡Bien chicos, cada quien tome su lado!

Y así fue, algunos hicieron equipo mientras que otros fueron por su parte, pero parecía que Rainbow no estaba muy lejos de la estación y sólo había dado vueltas, Shadow la encontró con una mirada confundida, puesto que ella sólo estaba sentada sin hacer nada, como si esperara algo.

 **Shadow:** Mmm, no deberías estar aquí, todos los demás están buscándote.

 **Rainbow:** Qué raro, no me dijiste que me detuviera cuando me viste irme.

 **Shadow:** Sonic parecía preocupado, así que será mejor que vengas conmigo.

 **Rainbow:** _(dudosa)_ N-no puedo. Tengo que quedarme aquí y no con ustedes.

 **Shadow:** Sólo estás sentada sin hacer nada.

 **Rainbow:** Sí pero… No lo entenderías.

 **Shadow:** ¿Cómo sabes que no lo entendería?

 **Rainbow:** Te lo diría pero no puedo, será mejor que me dejen sola, yo me ocupo de esto.

 **Shadow:** … De acuerdo, adiós.

Shadow obviamente no entendió nada de lo que Rainbow quería decir, y no se molestó en preguntarle, regresó al punto de reunión cerca de la estación y encontró a todos (sobretodo a Sonic) discutiendo por no encontrarla, cuando vieron que Shadow llegó pensaron que tampoco había tenido éxito hasta que él exclamó.

 **Shadow:** Encontré a la chica.

 **Sonic:** Bien hecho… y… ¿dónde está?

 **Shadow:** No quiere regresar, sólo me dijo que la dejáramos sola.

 **Rouge:** ¿Por qué?

 **Shadow:** No me dijo, y tampoco quise preguntarle.

 **Sonic:** Mmm… será mejor que hable con ella, ¿dónde estaba Shadow?

 **Shadow:** No está lejos de aquí _(señalando con su dedo al este)_ Se encuentra por allá.

 **Sonic: ¡** Los veo al rato, yo me encargo de esto!

Sonic corrió por un par de minutos, y sí, encontró a Rainbow sentada sin hacer nada con la mirada perdida que denotaba preocupación. Sonic se acercó amablemente con ella sin decirle algo y Rainbow sólo volteó a verlo por unos segundos para después agachar su cabeza. Sonic al notar esto se sentó a lado de ella.

 **Sonic:** No parece que estés feliz, ¿qué pasa?

 **Rainbow:** Sonic, no puedo decírselo a nadie, de verdad me gustaría que lo supieran pero… es algo secreto…

 **Sonic:** Si fuese algo secreto no tienes por qué guardarte los sentimientos. Al menos dime qué sientes, tu mirada está perdida.

 **Rainbow:** Mmm… Las personas que cuidaban de mí no me han buscado, y empiezo a creer que no me quieren, pero antes de que preguntes quienes son… no, no puedo decirlo tampoco, sé que soy importante para ellos, ¿pero tal vez no lo suficiente para quererme?

 **Sonic:** No entiendo nada… Rainbow, ayer antes de irte a dormir te dije que recibimos a cualquier persona, ¿por qué esperar aquí afuera y sola?

 **Rainbow:** Creí que sería más fácil que me encontraran… Sonic no sé cuántas veces lo diré, quiero que sepan quien soy o de dónde vengo pero, se los diré en cuanto tenga más confianza con ustedes.

 **Sonic:** No te preocupes por eso, entonces, ¿te quedas con nosotros? Te construiremos un cuarto, pero mientras te tendrás que quedar en la enfermería, o dormir con alguien más.

 **Rainbow:** _(sollozando de felicidad)_ Sí, me quedo con ustedes… Muchas gracias Sonic.

 **Sonic: ¡** Bien! _(se levanta y le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse)_ Vamos a casa.

Ambos regresaron caminando a casa…


	6. Adaptarse

Durante todo el recorrido, ni Rainbow ni Sonic hablaron, ella no sabía qué decir y Sonic no podía contener la curiosidad del porqué ella no quería decir quién era, o de dónde provenía, pero no se le podía culpar ni mucho menos obligarla a hacerlo, _"sólo habrá que esperar…"_ se decía Sonic en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron todos esperaban por ambos, algunos con expresiones de preocupación, enojo, disgusto en sus rostros.

-¡Rainbow! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que no nos importas? Nos tenías preocupados… –exclamó Amy preocupada y enojada al mismo tiempo.

–Lo siento… no lo volveré a hacer. –respondió con la mirada baja.

Chicos –añadió Sonic–, creo que es mejor que volvamos a la estación y dejemos de lado esta situación, además, ella ya está aquí y se va a quedar definitivamente.

No todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que Rainbow se quedara puesto que su actitud no ayudaba mucho, no había otra opción, más que asentir a la decisión que Sonic ya había impuesto. Al regresar todos volvieron a sus actividades normales, Rainbow sólo se encerró en "su habitación" para meditar la situación por un par de horas… o más tal vez, no se acercó a comer, ni a cenar tampoco, por supuesto que esta situación empezaba a preocuparle a los demás ¿de qué servía que se quedara si no iba a convivir con ellos?; Sonic se acercó y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Shadow varías veces tratando de hacer que ella respondiera, por supuesto que lo hizo _"quiero estar sola…"_ le respondía a Sonic, no pudo hacer nada y decidió hablar con ella cuando pudiera hacerlo. Pero como ese no era el cuarto de ella, sino el de Shadow, él estaba empezando a desesperar por tener que dormir en la enfermería, reconocida por ser un lugar poco agradable y acogedor…

–Sonic –reclamó Shadow–,¿esa chica cuando saldrá de mi cuarto?

–No lo sé… lamento que te haya quitado tu cuarto, al parecer ella no se siente muy bien –respondió.

–¿Por qué?

–Lo mismo quiero saber, pero quiere estar sola, supongo necesita meditar algunas cosas…

–De acuerdo –respondió molesto–.Seguiré durmiendo en ese lugar hasta que a ella le den ganas de salir de MI cuarto.

–Sé que estás molesto, pero ya estaremos trabajando en construir su propio cuarto, aunque llevará un poco de tiempo.

–Qué importa –dijo resignado.

–¿Por qué no vas al cuartel de G.U.N.? –añadió Sonic-,¿no tienen un cuarto para ti allá?

–Sí, pero por ahora quería estar aquí. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a dormir.

–Vale, hasta mañana.

Shadow por obvias razones se fue un poco molesto a la enfermería, no le acomodaba estar ahí y tampoco tener que esperar para sentirse a gusto sólo por la decisión, pero no tenía de otra más que eso, esperar.

Durmió sus 6 horas diarias y se levantó a la hora de siempre, 5 de la mañana, para dirigirse a su lugar favorito, el árbol de todos los días; aunque para su sorpresa, la chica ya estaba ahí, despierta pero perdida. Él dudo en acercarse, pero ya estaba harto de tener que cambiar su rutina sólo porque una mujer se entrometía en sus costumbres, por lo que se sentó a lado de ella sin decirle nada, sabía que si hablaba diría algo hiriente y no quería empeorar las cosas, por conveniencia propia. Pasaron al menos dos horas sin hablarse y Rainbow seguía con la vista perdida, apenas si parpadeaba, Shadow ya no sabía si de verdad estaba pensando o sólo miraba a la nada, al horizonte.

–¿Desde qué hora estás aquí? –preguntó Shadow.

–Desde las 4 de la mañana –dudó ella.

Su actitud le empezaba a preocupar un poco, no comía y al parecer tampoco dormía.

–¿Estás deprimida?

–No lo sé –contestó cortante.

–No has dormido ni tampoco has comido –añadió.

–Eso no tiene nada qué ver –interrumpió ella–, y tampoco debería importarte.

–De acuerdo –dijo mientras se levantaba–, entonces me voy.

–Bien –contestó.

Shadow de alguna manera sabía que ella estaba deprimida, había pasado por una etapa similar cuando él no encontraba su camino y lugar en la vida, pero no sabía cómo ayudarla puesto que ni Sonic ni nadie sabe quién es realmente ella. Se resignó a volver a la estación, específicamente a su cuarto, a acomodar sus pertenencias en caso de que la chica hubiera desordenado algo, pero al entrar todo se encontraba similar a cómo él lo había dejado antes, es como si nadie hubiera entrado, algo que le pareció extraño pero lo dejó más tranquilo. Shadow en la estación es conocido particularmente por ser alguien limpio y muy ordenado, su cuarto nunca tiene un desperfecto, por supuesto que si lo tuviera no sería algo que lo haga explotar pero sí lo incomodaría. Esto de alguna manera hizo que él respetara un poco más a Rainbow.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Sí, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publiqué el pasado capítulo y sí, este no es igual de extenso que los otros, de hecho es más corto.

No he tenido suficiente tiempo por la universidad y el poco tiempo que tengo lo uso para descansar, en fin, prometí no dejar sin concluir esto y no lo haré.

Por otra parte cambié la forma de los diálogos por algo concorde a una novela, o al menos yo lo veo así, el anterior método que estaba utilizando era similar al de los diálogos de teatro, espero que de igual manera se siga entendiendo la historia.

Espero poder escribir paulatinamente otro capítulo, nos vemos. ;)


	7. Confesiones

Pasaron 3 horas para que Rainbow, después de meditarlo bastante, quería hablar con Sonic, sobre todo lo que ha estado pasando por su mente, por lo que se dispuso a buscarlo por la estación empezando por su cuarto, tocó la puerta y no respondió, al abrirla despacio encontró a Sonic durmiendo y roncando, extendido por toda su cama, observó un poco el cuarto y se percató de que era un desorden, la mayoría de sus cosas estaban tiradas o puestas donde fuera, trató de no prestar mucha atención a ello y se acercó despacio a despertarlo, lo sacudió un poco pero no reaccionó, no encontró otra manera por lo que lo pellizcó y esto hizo que (por fin) despertara de golpe, Sonic miró a Rainbow un poco molesto por la forma en la que lo despertó pero al mismo tiempo lo sorprendió porque Rainbow había salido del cuarto, Rainbow inmediatamente se disculpó al ver la reacción de Sonic.

—Espera, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que seguías encerrada en el cuarto de Shadow, aunque, no deberías estar ahí, te dije que el cuarto que tenías que usar era la enfermería —añadió Sonic.

—Lo siento, de nuevo —respondió desanimada—, es sólo que su cuarto es cálido a mi parecer, pero no vine a hablar de eso, Sonic, tengo que decirte todo, no puedo seguir guardándomelo, es una carga para mí definitivamente.

—¿Estás segura de hacerlo?

—No tengo de otra.

—Bien, entonces te escucho.

—Bueno, primero... ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? No lo tomes a mal pero, tu cuarto me incomoda un poco...

—Oh, sí, claro... —respondió avergonzado—, sólo deja me preparo para salir.

Sonic se puso sus tennis, sus guantes y se dispuso a salir, Rainbow se encontraba esperándolo a fuera de la estación, cuando se encontraron Sonic le preguntó a Rainbow si preferiría caminar o sólo sentarse a platicarlo, Rainbow es un poco indecisa así que creyó que lo mejor era sentarse, al hacerlo, ella no dijo nada y sólo se quedaba viendo a Sonic, estaba dudando mucho por lo que iba a hacer, pero se dio cuenta de que Sonic a pesar de saber eso no iba a hacerle daño, se animó y empezó a hablar.

—Bien, no sé cómo empezar... Sonic, soy una guardiana.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Guardiana de qué? -exclamó confundido.

—En realidad, no soy una guardiana, soy más bien una aprendiz, Mobius siempre ha sido protegida por ellos, realmente es una historia larga, ellos están dispuestos a sacrificar todo por nuestro planeta, y existen varios guardianes, cada uno protege algo vital para que la vida aquí siga existiendo.

—Espera —interrumpió—, ¿eso no me hace a mí un guardián? Siempre estoy protegiendo Mobius y a sus habitantes, ¿dónde han estado ellos?

—La verdad es que, es muy complejo explicar eso, los guardianes son seres muy fuertes Sonic, y bueno, nadie sabe de ellos, sólo se presentan cuando hay una extrema emergencia, mientras mantienen el equilibrio de lo que conocemos. Pero ahora que ya sabes esto, tengo que explicarte mi relación con ellos; yo nací, como bien dije, en Spagonia, mis padres viven ahí, pero cuando era pequeña, aproximadamente a mis 4 años, se dieron cuenta de que tenía cualidades especiales, y por ello, los guardianes me adoptaron bajo el consentimiento de mis padres, estoy segura de que les costó aceptarlo, los guardianes les prometieron que cuidarían bien de mí y que no sería en vano, desde pequeña me llevaron con los 6 guardianes elementales, Pyro quién controla el fuego, Photos la luz, Geo la tierra, Aero el aire, Hydro el agua y Umbra la sombra, puesto que, yo sé usar esos elementos por lo que ellos serían los que me entrenarían, aunque mis poderes son muy limitados a comparación de ellos, por ejemplo, si Pyro maneja el fuego él puede hacer lo que sea, en mi caso no puedo aprender todo, más bien, si comparo en porcentajes los guardianes utilizan un 100% y yo sólo un 30% de lo que ellos pueden hacer, soy como una especie de apoyo para ellos por si llegara a presentarse un problema grave. Tengo entendido que reclutan a gente con habilidades especiales muy pocas veces.

—Nunca habría pensado en eso... Pero entonces, ¿cómo terminaste aquí?

—Ese es el problema, estaba entrenando mi elemento de sombra con Umbra cuando un robot atacó nuestra guarida y me tomó, por suerte me deshice de él, pero me agoté y fue cuando ustedes me encontraron.

—Y lo que te preocupa es...

—Ellos no han venido a buscarme... Dudo que les importe, siempre están ocupados en sus asuntos que pocas veces me concedieron tiempo para entrenar, me he sentido sola, y tal vez Shadow tenía razón, estoy deprimida.

—Rain, aún no soy capaz de comprender completamente todo este asunto, pero, probablemente no vengan a buscarte por ver de lo que eres capaz, y eso de alguna manera es bueno o al menos eso haría yo si entrenara a alguien, ¿No te sientes libre?

—Sí...No tanto, a veces me siento cohibida.

—No te deprimas por esto, ve el lado bueno, tienes nuevos amigos, puedes contar con nosotros, te entrenaremos si así quieres, ¡es un gusto tenerte!

—Gracias Sonic, creo que me siento mejor.

Sonic se alegró al escuchar esas palabras, por fin era capaz de comprenderla y saber en qué podía ayudarla; Sonic se levantó y le dio la mano a Rainbow para ayudarla a levantarla y ella al hacerlo se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo, dejando su cabeza en el pecho de él, a Sonic le pareció un acto tierno de parte de ella al principio, pero pasaron al menos 2 minutos para que empezara a sentir húmedo en su pecho, sabía que pesar de todo se seguía sintiendo mal y él no era nadie para consolarla, así que se limitó a quedarse callado mientras ella sollozaba.

Pasaron al menos 10 minutos para que ella desprendiera su cabeza del pecho de Sonic, sólo volteó a verlo a los ojos y él le sonrió, "perdón" dijo ella, él no dijo nada e hizo su típico ademán del puño con el pulgar levantado, este gesto hizo que ella sonriera mientras se limpiaba sus mejillas, para por fin disponerse a regresar a la estación. Al caminar ninguno de los dos mencionó algo, fue hasta que llegaron que Sonic dijo "nos vemos después", frase que dejó un poco confundida a Rainbow, en el fondo no quería regresar todavía a ver a los demás, por lo que salió de nuevo a tomar el aire y pensar un poco sobre cómo su vida cambiaría ahora que ella ya no estaría con los guardianes por (probablemente) mucho tiempo.

* * *

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y si les agradó por favor den un review

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
